


The Spartan and the Spy

by JMStei



Series: The Spartan and the Spy [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Halo, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Maybe some smut later, Military, Post Human-Covenant War, Science Fiction, Thirsty Asami, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMStei/pseuds/JMStei
Summary: Spartan IV Korra Rivers and the rest of Republic squad are sent to assist ONI operative Asami Sato in uncovering a Insurrectionist ring on Earth. Crossover with the cast or "Krew" from Avatar the Legend of Korra in the universe brought to us in the Halo video game franchise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just popped into mind as I was driving. And I figured, why the hell not. I don't think I will continue Innocence, I'm having major writers block on that. Nothing I write seems to work for it. So consider that story abandoned until further notice.

Lieutenant Korra Rivers sighed, as she looked over the tablet that contained her orders for the next few months. Apparently, some ONI spook needed a lot of muscle down on Earth, where some Insurrectionists had taken up residence outside Philadelphia. The spook, Agent Sato, needed the assistance of a squad of Spartan IV’s to root out and destroy the rebels before they could do something.

Standing up, Korra reached for her navy-blue War Master variant helmet, sealing it in place with a hiss. Her boots thudding on the metal floor as she walks through her door and into the common area.

“Listen up Spartans!” She yells. Immediately, all action stops as her squad looks up at her, waiting for her orders.

“Alright, we got us a new assignment. It’s back to Earth, but not on R&R this time Bo.”

“Aww… But I wanted to try out that new bar in Tokyo you went to last time we had some R&R.” Bolin whined, drawing a blank look from Korra, “You know, the one you picked up that chick and took her – “ 

“Alright, that’s enough Petty Officer.” She said, cutting him off, “We are going to a small town outside of Philadelphia. Some ONI spook needs our help taking some Insurrectionists out before they can attack the city. So, gear up and get ready to move out. Dust off to the _Petra_ is in 20. Move it Spartans!

Korra looked around the room as the three other Spartan IV’s of Republic squad burst into action, taking a minute and watching each of her Spartans go about packing up. Her recon operative, and sometimes pilot, Petty Officer Third Class Opal Beifong, is getting her armor put on. Her requisition for the Nomad variant of the Mjolnir armor just went through, her first new set since joining the Spartans a year ago. So never again would she have to wear the Recruit variant. Even though she has only been with Republic squad for seven months, it is really obvious that Bolin is smitten with her. Speaking of Bolin, the sounds of an argument draw Korra’s attention to the other side of the room, where Petty Officer Second Class Bolin and his brother Chief Petty Officer Mako are arguing over something again. Both of the brothers joined up at the same time, first as Marines, then ODST’s, then becoming Spartans three years ago. The Stone brothers argue and fight with each other a lot off the field, but in combat, it’s a different story. Korra had watched both of the brothers risk their lives to save the other.

“Launch in three minutes! Let’s go Spartans! Chop chop!” Korra yells, trying to get the other Spartans out the door before the _Petra_ left without them. Three long minutes later, Bolin finally sprinted out the door, his Defender class armor still only half on. Korra chuckled, knowing that the _Petra_ will have Spartan outfitting stations, but still finding it funny to watch a half-naked Spartan sprinting down the wrong corridor. 

“Bo! Wrong way dumbass! Let’s go! Double time it Spartan!” Korra yells down the corridor, barely succeeding in keeping a straight face.

“Yes Ma’am!” Bolin shouts as he skids to a halt, and starts sprinting back down the corridor, now heading in the right direction. Korra chuckled to herself as she follows him, albeit at a slower pace.

* * *

 

**Three days later**

Korra stretched, she had always hated being on starships. Which is weird, she thought to herself, as she had enlisted in the Navy in 2550, during the height of the Human Covenant War. She even got to see the Master Chief himself at the Battle of Mombasa in 2552. That’s what inspired her to become a Spartan, watching him single handedly take down an entire Scarab and its crew while her unit watched on in awe, had left an impact on the younger Korra. And two years after the war ended, she got her shot. She quickly rose through the ranks, due to her quick thinking and ability to keep cool under pressure. And now, in 2558, she was leading a squad of the deadliest fighters in the galaxy. Maybe second deadliest, Blue team was active again, and Spartan II’s are scary good at what they do. But regardless of who was deadlier, the _Petra_ had just come out of slipspace over Earth.

“Republic squad! Ready up! Pelican is taking us down to Philly where we will meet the spook.” Korra says into the comms. Right before the Pelican lands, Mako walks up next to her in his tried and true red Warrior armor.

“You ready boss?” He asks, knowing her answer before he even asked the question, “Ready for anything, soldier.” Korra says as the ramp on the Pelican drops down, revealing a gorgeous black-haired woman in black skin-tight jeans and a beaten red leather jacket.

“Hi! I’m Agent Sato. I suppose you are Republic squad?” The woman says in a voice that sends trembles down Korra’s spine.

“Except for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you think. And to answer any questions about setting, I'm a Philly native, so I'm more comfortable writing about that area, because I know it. The small town they will be going to is West Chester, which is where my grandparents live. So I know the town and the surrounding area really well, making it easier to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, I read all of them.

“Y-yes. We are Republic squad sir! I mean ma’am!” Korra stammers, trying, and failing, to regain her composure, “I’m Spartan Korra Rivers and this is my second in command Spartan Mako Stone.”

 

“I know just who you are Lieutenant Rivers. I specifically requested Republic squad for a reason you know.” Agent Sato winks at Korra, “But you are probably wondering about the mission. Come, follow me.” She says as she walks off. Mako quickly moves to follow her, but stops, seeing his C.O. frozen in place. He taps her helmet a few times. “LT, you in there?”

 

“Yes! Ummm… Republic squad, move out!” Korra regains her composure and walks out of the Pelican dropship, followed by the three other Spartans.

 

The sight of the beautiful ONI agent, followed by what seemed to be a personal guard of the towering super soldiers turned many heads as they walked down the halls of the ONI building in Philadelphia. Even with their helmets removed, their very presence was enough to clear an entire hallway, as everybody who saw them seemed to remember something more important that they had to do. They followed the spook through the winding halls for what seemed an eternity, before coming to a large briefing room.

 

“Spartans, this won’t be your traditional Op. For starters, we have no idea where the Insurrectionists are, their numbers, or their capabilities. So, we are going in blind. Secondly, this is the reason I asked for Republic squad, you all are trained in espionage and counter terrorism, and have the records to back it up. And finally, we are all going in undercover! So break out the civilian clothes, because we are going to West Chester! We know that the Insurrectionists are operating out in the Chester County area, so we are going to the capital of the county.” Asami says with way too much enthusiasm, “Any questions?”

To their benefit, none of the Spartans raised their hands, just stared at Agent Sato with blank expressions. Except for Bolin, who looked like he was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. “What’s so funny Spartan?” Agent Sato inquired,

“Nothing ma’am, just imagining Mako undercover.” He says, still keeping a semi-straight face.

“Well I’m sure he will be just fine. We will be spending the night here, details on the op will be delivered to your rooms. Dismissed” She says as the Spartans walk out of the room. “Spartan Rivers, would you stay back for a minute?”

Korra freezes in place but manages to keep a neutral face.

“Just want to go over some stuff with you Spartan. We will be broken up into teams of two in order to cover more area. I just want to clear the teams with you before we deploy. It will be Spartans Beifong and the younger Stone, my associate Agent Beifong and the elder Spartan Stone and you and me.”

“Agent Beifong?” Korra asks, confused.

“Yes, it’s actually Opals aunt, Lin Beifong. She has been living in West Chester for the past few weeks, so their cover will be that Mako is her son helping her move in.”

“What about Bolin and Opal?”

“They will be a newlywed couple, buying their first house.” As Agent Sato finishes the sentence, Korra bursts out laughing.

“What’s funny about that?”

“Bolin has had a huge thing for Opal ever since she joined the squad. I’m pretty sure she knows as well because Bo isn’t exactly subtle about it, or anything for that matter.”

“Oh, so they should have a good time with this assignment then.”

“Yes, they should, what about us? What’s our cover story?”  
“Umm… This is what I wanted to talk to you about. We will be umm… ahhh… Together?”

“Together or **together**?” Korra is completely in shock, was this spook suggesting what Korra thought she was suggesting?

“The second one. Apparently, this town has a large gay community. And I figured with you being you, it would be easier to blend in if we appeared to be a couple.” Agent Sato says causally,

“What do you mean me being me?”

“Oh, please Spartan. We keep tabs on all of our assets. We know of your preference for women because of that one bar in Tokyo, where you picked up that one woman and brought her to your hotel. Where you then – “

Korra cuts her off, blushing, “Yeah, ok. I am a lesbian, you caught me, but how does everybody seem to know about that?”

“As I said before, we always keep tabs on our assets. Always. Anyhow, we have already rented a small apartment for us in the middle of the town. It will include a secret room for you to store your armor and weapons.”

“Agent Sato –”

“Please, we will be living together, call me Asami.” Asami. Korra had never heard that name before, but it seemed the perfect for the goddess before her.

“…say?” Korra blinks, realizing that she was daydreaming.

“Sorry, could you repeat that?”

“What was your question?” Asami repeats,

“Oh, will there be an armor station inside the room?”

“Of course, dear” Asami says with a sultry wink. Causing Korra to blush again. _Good thing I’m tan_ , Korra thinks, _otherwise I’d look like a tomato right now._ “We have already installed a state of the art armor station as well as a locker containing everything that you could need in a counter insurgency op. I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early Spartan.” She says, leaning in and planting a quick kiss to Korra’s lips, causing the armored woman to turn a deep and noticeable red.

“Get used to it soldier.” Asami quips as she walks out the door, leaving a very confused super soldier behind her.

“What did I get myself into this time…” Korra mutters to herself as she sits down at the table, rubbing her temples.

“This is going to be a long op.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of doing the next chapter from Asami's POV, good idea?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short. But I wanted to get this finished before I disappeared for a while, more on that down below.

Asami chuckled to herself as she walked down the hallway towards her office. It was so damn easy to mess with the Spartan. She took everything so seriously, all the time. But the sight of the woman in her armor, all rippling muscles and scars made it hard for Asami not to jump on her right there and then. She wasn’t lying when she said that she chose Republic squad for a reason, she just lied about the reason. And that reason was Spartan Korra Rivers. Asami had seen her training onboard the _Infinity_ a little over a year ago and had been infatuated with the tan warrior ever since then. Asami remembered when the Tokyo report came across her desk, outing Korra as a lesbian. She had been alone in her office, but her triumphant yell had been heard at least three doors down.

 

Closing the door to her office, Asami took a seat at her desk. She needed to go over the mission details, but the only she could only focus on the feel of Korra’s lips on hers. Korra didn’t even kiss back, but it still filled her with a warmth that she had not felt in years. And now she had the perfect opportunity to date the Spartan. Normally, protocol would not let the two of them be together, but this was not a time when normal protocol would apply. Putting her head on her desk, she let out a long groan. How could she focus on her job when she had to live in the same apartment as Korra? Sighing, she decided that it was time to get some shut eye. Changing into some sweats and an old t-shirt, she climbed onto the surprisingly comfortable couch that she kept in her office for just this occasion. That night, her dreams were filled of the brilliant blue eyes of the Spartan.

* * *

 

The next morning, Asami woke up, showered, ate a meager breakfast, put on her makeup, and got dressed in her normal civilian clothes. A black tank top, black jeans, and her red leather jacket.

 _I wonder what Korra is going to wear._ She thought to herself, _How long has it been since she has last worn civilian clothes?_

Walking into the briefing room, she was greeted by the sight of Agent Lin Beifong.

“Morning Sato. Ready?” the older agent questioned.

“As ready as I’ll ever be Lin.” Asami yawned, “It’s too damn early in the morning for this.”

“Bah, you just need to get more sleep Sato.” Lin said with a smile, “But then again, I’m pretty sure that you don’t actually sleep. You need to take a vacation. I heard New Carthage is really nice this time of year.”

“After this op. Then we will talk about a vacation.” The unmistakable sound of military boots thudding on the floors soon reached them. A moment later, Bolin, Mako, Opal and Korra walked into the room. Korra was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, showing off her toned biceps and just giving a hit of abs underneath. Asami’s breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat or twelve as the ocean-blue eyes of the Spartan made contact with hers. She managed to keep her face neutral, but when nobody was looking, she gave the Spartan a slow wink. Making the soldier blush and look away.

 _She is just so damn cute when she is flustered._ Asami thought with a smile.

“Alright Spartans. As you read your individual briefings last night, do any of you have questions?” Lin said, drawing her attention away from the tan soldier standing on the other side of the room. To their credit, none of them raised their hands.

“Alright. You know what you have to do. Split off into your groups and good luck.” Lin says, gesturing to Mako as she walks out the door. The two of them are quickly followed by Bolin and Opal.

“Well then Spartan,” She says as she sashays over to Korra. When she reaches the tan warrior, she places her hand on her bicep. _So firm…_ She leans in close to Korra’s ear, “looks like you’re all mine.” She whispers, causing the Spartan to start burning red.

“We should probably go. Come on, I’ll show you our ride. ONI has a surprisingly large budget for this sort of thing."

* * *

 

“Ok, we should set up some ground rules.” Korra says as they are cruising down the I-95.

“Alright, what were you thinking?”

“I’ll act the part of your girlfriend in public, but don’t expect me to do anything in private.” Korra explains, kind of looking embarrassed.

“Sounds like a plan. And for what it’s worth, I apologize for how I acted back at HQ. I just loved watching you react. You really are adorable when you get all flustered and embarrassed.” Asami laughs as Korra goes completely red and looks out the window.

“I would be lying if I said I’m not attracted to you, but if you don’t want to, then I won’t push you.” Korra nods in response, still looking out the window. _Well shit, there goes that. I got her all to myself for the next few weeks. Maybe she will change her mind before then. Otherwise, this is going to be a really, really long op._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tomorrow I go back to school (yay, he said sarcastically). But I have finals coming up in about a month, so updates might become a bit infrequent until around mid May. Just giving you guys a heads up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami arrive in West Chester, Korra has flashbacks to the Battle of Requiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I have managed to steal a little bit of time and put out a chapter. Sorry it's been a while, but I have been really, really busy recently. The next chapter will (hopefully) be out faster than this one. This chapter switches between Korra and Asami's POV.

Asami grunted as she picked up her bags, looking over at Korra, who effortlessly picked up her suitcase filled with weapons and lord knows what else. _Damn cybernetic enhancements…_ They walked into the apartment building on the aptly named Gay Street.

Going up the elevator, Asami is struck by how out of place Korra looks in her civilian clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. She looks great, but very uncomfortable nonetheless. The elevator dings, opening up to a short hallway with one door at the end. Asami once again hefts her bag and walks over to it, sliding the key in and opening the door with a soft click.

Korra follows Asami down the hall, trying, and failing, not to admire the view contained in the black jeans before her. Asami opens the door and walks into their new home. Korra walks in and is immediately taken aback at how damn large the apartment, nay, one story house is. It seems as though they have the entire floor just to themselves. Asami looks over at Korra and smiles at the wide eyes of the Spartan.

“ONI pays well you know and being on assignment means that we have pretty much unlimited funds. Just a quick question, should we have separate rooms or sleep together?” Asami once again gives that trademark sultry wink as she says the last word, causing Korra to light up like a Christmas tree, a very red Christmas tree.

“Uh… Umm… Let’s just do… Umm… The… Separately thing.” Korra stammers, her mouth and brain seeming to have a slight disconnect.

“Your choice,” Asami pouts “just know that my door is always open for you.” She says with another wink “Your room is the one on the left, I’m right across the hall.”

Korra nods as Asami walks into her room, supposedly to unpack, but who knew with spooks. Korra walked into her room and nodded. It was small, but not too small, comfortable would be the best word to describe it. She sat down on the bed, and grunted in approval, hard as a rock, just how she liked it. She put her bags down on the floor next to her bed and opened her personal bag. Right on top was a creased photo of Republic Squad from right before they were deployed on the _Infinity_. Bolin and Mako were smiling, and Korra had her arm around a large man in black Scout armor, Spartan Jack Dettman.

* * *

 “Korra, what was that sound?” Bolin asked as another boom rattled the _Infinity_.

Korra’s head snapped up as he said the words, “Republic Squad, ready up!” The three other Spartans in the room burst into motion, loading guns and stocking up on ammo and grenades.

“Hey LT, did you hear that the Master Chief is still alive, and here on Requiem?” Spartan Jack said as he loaded a magazine into his modified DMR.

“I’ll believe it when I see it Jack, for now we gotta repel the Covies.” Korra said with a grunt as she checked the action on her MA5D.

“Lieutenant Rivers, this is Captain Palmer. We got breaches in the aft section of the ship. Spartan John-117 is currently in a Mantis back there clearing out Prometheans-”

“Wait. The Master Chief is back there?” Korra cut her off, “I thought he was dead.”

“Yes, the Master Chief is back there. Now as I was saying, your job is to secure his right flank. Don’t let the Covenant get behind him. He is going to punch a hole right through their center. Palmer out.”

“Alright Spartans! We got our orders! We are going to protect the Master Chief’s flank. He is going to punch a hole right through the Covenant and we are going to follow him through. Fall out!”

“Hey LT, I know he is the Master Chief and all that, but can one guy really do all that by himself?” Bolin asked as they dashed through the halls.

Before Korra could respond, Jack started laughing. “I was on Instillation 03 back in ’52. Onboard the _In Amber Clad_ as an ODST. I followed that man through impossible odds, and he always succeeded. Every. Single. Fucking. Time. So yeah, I would put my money on the Chief, the Covies don’t stand a damn chance in this fight, I almost pity them. Almost.”

They rounded a corner and startled a squad of Grunts and Jackals lead by a few Elites. Republic Squad dispatched them without even breaking stride. As they drew nearer to their destination, they heard the distinct sound of a Mantis’s MG and rockets down the corridors. Opening a bulkhead, they were greeted by the sight of a Promethean Knight with its sword drawn, before any of them could react, a bullet flew clean through its head, splattering them in orange goo as the body dropped. A Spartan in green Soldier armor ran up to them.

  
“It’s about damn time you got here Republic Squad! Those bastards are just about to break through. Come on! We got a fight to win!” The Spartan charged back down the hall, gun blazing as he cut his way through the boarders.

“Good to see you as well Eric…” Korra muttered under her breath. “Let’s go Republic Squad, you heard the man! Defend the Chief!”

Hours of intense close quarters fight ensured, as Republic and Castle squads fought their way along the Master Chief’s flank.

Korra crouched behind a hastily erected barricade as the rest of the Spartans poured lead down the galley towards the enemy fighters. They were just about broken, with dozens of them retreating from the ship each minute. The Spartans had just about pushed them out and were closing in on the breaches. As she loaded another mag into her M5AD, a scream drew her attention, “LT! Look out!”

Korra looked up and saw a Knight flying right toward her, sword ready to skewer her where she stood. Before she could react, something crashed into her side and she was sent flying. Looking back, she could see the Knight towering over a figure in black armor, its sword coming out the back of the man as he drew his knife and pulled himself along the sword to stab the Knight in the chest. Both the Spartan and the Knight collapsed, with the Knight dissolving into light, while the prone body struggled to sit up.

“Jack!” Korra shouted, knowing it was too late.

  
“You alright LT?” Jack wheezed as he fought to breathe.

  
“I’m fine Jack, hold on, MEDIC!” She screamed over the din of battle. A Spartan from Castle squad started to run over to them.

“Hey Kor, don’t worry. I always got your back.” The grip on her hand went slack as Spartan Jack Dettman breathed his last.

* * *

 Asami knocked on the door for the third time with no response. “I wonder what she is doing in there.” She thought out loud. “Ok! I’m coming in!” Inside she found Korra, her bags still packed, staring at a piece of paper in her hand. Imminently, Asami recognized the look on Korra’s face, the thousand-yard stare.

“Korra,” Asami said placing her hand on the Spartan’s shoulder. “come on, it’s time for dinner.” Korra shook her head and blinked a few times.

“Oh. Sorry. I was just remembering a friend.” Korra said, pain evident in her voice.

“Why don’t you tell me about it over dinner, come on. It’s a nice place just down the street.”

"Alright," Korra sighed, "lets go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The street name is real. There are two main streets in West Chester, Gay and High. We have a saying there, "Come in Gay and go out High". It has actually been a lot of fun writing about a place that I have spent a lot of time, it just makes it really easy to visualize. But anyway, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty Asami is the best Asami.

Three weeks had passed since Korra and Asami had arrived in West Chester. Asami had found a job at a local law firm, and Korra got a job at the University in town. They had established contact with the other Spartans and ONI agents in West Chester but had mostly remained low to the ground. The two women had fallen into a comfortable schedule over the past few weeks, Asami shamelessly flirting with Korra every day, much to the other woman’s embarrassment.

“Wow, this is really good Korra!” Asami said around a mouthful of steak, “Makes me want to eat something else hun.” She added with a slow wink. Korra turned beet red as Asami laughed at her. “Lighten up Korra, we are a couple these days. Speaking of that, there is a nice club down the road from here, wanna go tonight?”

“Uhhh…” Korra hesitates, but then Asami begins to pout, “Sure, why not.” Korra stands up and heads towards her bedroom, “I’ll go get ready.”

Slipping out of her military issued sweatpants and into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, Korra sighed looking at herself in the mirror. Just a few weeks ago, she would never have pictured herself wearing civilian clothes while on a mission. But alas, here she was. All ready to go out clubbing with a smoking hot woman who was just about throwing herself at her. She rubbed her temples, deciding to forego any makeup tonight. _Don’t want to give the spook any ammo_.

Walking out into the hallway, she knocked on Asami’s door.

“Come in!” she heard from the other side. Opening the door Korra was greeted with the sight of Asami wearing nothing but lacy black lingerie. Her eyes widened and her face could probably be seen from Luna.

“Oh, my bad, did I say come in?” Asami says, sounding not at all sorry. “Well, since you’re here, mind helping me with this zipper?” Asami turns around and bends over, giving Korra a magnificent view of her shapely rear. She pulls a red dress up over herself and looks over at Korra, “You just gonna stand there?”

Robotically, Korra walks over and zips up the dress, trying to minimize contact with the black-haired beauty before her.

“Thanks sweetie.” Asami says while giving Korra a light peck on the cheek. When Korra felt Asami’s lips on her face, her eye began to twitch, causing Asami to chuckle at the plight of the soldier before her.

Asami looks Korra up and down, taking in the sight of her toned body in the form fitting clothes.

“You clean up nicely, very nicely.” Asami reaches out and rubs a hand over the tan woman’s abs. Causing Korra to make a sound somewhere between a whine and a growl. Asami looks deep into Korra’s cerulean eyes, seeing a whole host of emotions play through them, faster than she could follow. For a fleeting moment, Asami is certain that Korra is about to kiss her. They slowly but surely begin to gap the centimeters between them, but before their lips meet, Korra pulls away.

“We should get going.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, inside the club, Korra stood by the bar, trying to look everywhere except for where the raven-haired beauty was dancing. Eventually the barkeep made his way over to her,

“What’ll it be miss?”

“Two Yuengling’s please.” She shouts over the din of the music. The barkeep nods and opens two bottles of the dark pilsner. He hands them to Korra as she swipes her credit chip. Korra takes a long drink from the bottle as she makes her way down the bar, to a less crowded area. She goes to signal Asami that she has the drinks but can’t seem to find her on the dance floor. Sitting down, Korra feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

“You look lonely. Want some company?” A voice whispers in her ear. Korra turns around and is surprised to not see Asami standing behind her. But instead, another dark-haired woman. Before Korra can say a word, the woman promptly sits on her lap.

“I’m Kuvira. And you, look like you need some companionship. If you catch my drift.” She adds with an exaggerated wink. Desperately, Korra looks around the club for Asami, but the ONI agent is nowhere to be seen.

“S-sorry Kuvira, but I’m actually here with-”

“Korra! There you are sweetie!” Asami rounds the corner, causing Kuvira to jump off of Korra’s lap. But then Asami gives Korra a full and passionate kiss. Korra stiffens in shock, but soon relaxes into it. They break the kiss, both panting, pupils dilated in arousal.

“I’m here with my girlfriend.” Korra pulls Asami onto her lap, enticing a squeal and a giggle from the raven beauty.

“Oh, I’m sorry then.” Kuvira says with a tight smile as she walks off.

“So, _girlfriend_ , who’s your friend?” Asami says, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder, exposing her pale neck and throat.

“I don’t really know. She just showed up. I’m honestly in shock right now.” Korra confesses, “I did not expect you to do that.”

“Just wait till you see what else I can do.” Asami whispers into Korra’s ear as her hand slowly begins to walk up her thigh. Once again, the Spartan goes completely red in the face.

“You really are completely adorable when you get all flustered like that.” Asami grabs her beer off of the bar and takes a sip, moaning in exaggerated pleasure. She flips her hair over her shoulder and pouts her lips, batting her eyelashes at the woman next to her. Who still seems to be in a state of shock and embarrassment. Suddenly, Korra snaps. Grabbing Asami by the shoulders, Korra pulls her onto her lap and kisses her. Full of passion, the Spartan and the spy tune out the world around them as they truly kiss for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the club scene was a bit strange. I have never been to a club or any sort of party where something like this would happen. I know, strange for a 18 year old male. But because of my autism, I don't like large crowds of people. Especially large and loud crowds. So I am going completely off of what I have read and seen on TV.   
> In other news, my last exams are this week, and after that I think I'm going to hibernate for a while. Work on building some new EDH and Brawl decks, and sleep. So I'll update in about two to three weeks. So I guess I'll see you all then! Ciao!


	6. Update

Hello readers!

Sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter. But my computer and I had to part ways. I guess I could write in my phone, but I'm not the best at that. I'm getting a new laptop soon, so expect a new chapter in a few weeks at most! I'm sorry it's been a month since my last update, but I didn't have a computer for most of it. Exams went well, and I'm  **finally** done with school. Because of that, expect more frequent updates.

Again, sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter.

JMStei

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for now! More to come soon!  
> -JMStei


End file.
